


Spoil

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Common Cold, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker's sick, but Bloodshed's there to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/gifts).



Thornstriker coughed hard into her hand before letting out a soft groan. She had gotten a fever last night and was now resting in bed with a horrid cold. She hated getting sick and it wasn’t like she was sick often. She couldn’t actually even remember the last time she had been!  
  
“Thornstriker? You okay?”  
  
The professor lazily turned her head to see Bloodshed standing in the doorway, holding a tray of chicken noodle soup. The man had panicked last night when she had gotten a fever and had forced Thornstriker to stay in bed for the past fifteen hours. She could tell the younger man was worried sick about her, but his protective nature at the moment was a tad irritating. She wasn’t dying! It was just a small case of influenza!   
  
The dark-skinned man came over to the bed, setting down the tray on the side table. He reached up a hand and rested it on the other’s forehead. “You’re still warm…”  
  
“Bloodshed, I’m fine, really,” Thornstriker said, her voice coarse and groggy from her sore throat. “It’s just the flu.”   
  
Bloodshed didn’t say anything and just looked at her.  
  
The professor sighed. “Really, I’m not dying.”  
  
“I told you to get your flu shot last week.”  
  
“I didn’t have  _time_  last week.”  
  
“And now you’re sick with the flu.”   
  
“I'm sorry,  _Mother_.”   
  
Thornstriker flopped back down on the bed, giving a heavy sigh. Bloodshed was never going to let her live this down, she swore. Since she worked at a university and the flu was starting to spread, Bloodshed had begged her to get her vaccination. But she had been busy! And she didn’t think it was all that urgent, considering she had never gotten the flu before when she didn’t get a vaccination. Not to mention she hadn’t been sick since college. She figured she would be all right if she put it off.  
  
Sadly, the flu hit her hard last night and now her lover was worried sick.   
  
Bloodshed gestured to the food. “Come on, you need to eat.”  
  
“I’m not hungry.”  
  
“Thornstriker. Eat.”  
  
The professor looked over at the food and gave a face. Her stomach felt like lead and just looking at the food made her sick to her stomach. She did not want to eat because she just knew she was going to throw it back up.   
  
“Just eat a little bit,” Bloodshed pleaded, helping the woman sit up. He knew the other was feeling like absolute shit and her stomach was no better, but the last thing he wanted was for her to grow weak from lack of nutrients. “And after that, let’s given you a bath.”   
  
The professor gave up. There was no point in arguing with him over this. Bloodshed was always extremely protective over her, always worrying about her safety and wellbeing. Her being sick just brought out the man’s worry and he suddenly grew almost motherly about her illness. But still… It was just the flu, not cancer.  
  
Seeing his older lover look at the food, Bloodshed took the bowl and picked up the spoon. While he knew Thornstriker wasn’t incapable of feeding herself, he knew the woman was feeling incredibly weak and drowsy, so it would probably be tiring for her to feed herself.  
  
He brought the spoon full of soup to her lips. Thornstriker gave a small sigh and opened her mouth, allowing Bloodshed to spoon feed her. The warm liquid soothed her aching throat and body, making her feel more relaxed than before. She gave Bloodshed a small smile, who just smiled in turn, before feeding her another bite.  
  
Thornstriker thought it was a bit funny, seeing the other like this. Bloodshed had a rather intimidating appearance, what with his normally stoic expression and large build with tattoos and scars. She was certain that no one but her had ever seen Bloodshed like this. Fawning over her like this, acting all worried and concerned. It was actually quite adorable.   
  
It didn’t take long for Thornstriker to feel full. Holding up a hand when Bloodshed took away the spoon again, she said, “I’m all right for now… I really don’t want to throw up again.”   
  
Bloodshed nodded, taking the spoon and bowl away from her. Well, at least she had eaten half of it… It was certainly better than nothing. “Let me get the bathe ready for you, okay?”  
  
Thornstriker nodded as Bloodshed stood up and walked out of their room toward the bathroom. She could hear Bloodshed turn on the water, hearing it slowly start to fill up the tub. She glanced at the clock. 12:15 p.m. She hoped she wouldn’t have to be in bed all day… Not to say she was up to do anything else, but she didn’t just want to lie in bed for hours on end. She felt like she was going to lose her mind.  
  
Bloodshed walked back into the room, carrying in some sheets and tossing them on the bed. Then he moved over to the dresser and rummaged through the drawers, pulling out some clothes for the sick woman on the bed. He walked out of the room again, only to come back in about a minute later.  
  
Thornstriker took off her glasses and placed them on the end table next to her. She sat up and threw the covers off of her, ready to stand up and walk to the bathroom.  
  
Bloodshed, however, had other plans in mind. Just as she sat up straight and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, the construction worker walked over to her. Before Thornstriker could say anything, Bloodshed’s arms went under her legs and around her back, easily lifting er up into his chest in a bridal hold.  
  
“Wah!” Thornstriker cried out, flailing a bit. “Bl-Bloodshed?!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What’re you doing?!”  
  
“Taking you to the bathroom, what else?” Bloodshed carried the smaller lover out of the room, keeping her tight against his body.  
  
“I-I can walk.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
But Bloodshed didn’t say anything else, stepping into the bathroom and setting her on the counter. Then he stripped her of her clothes, tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper. Once she was completely naked, Bloodshed lifted her up again and carried her to the tub, gently setting her down carefully into the bath.   
  
Thornstriker whimpered when the warm water touched her skin. But Bloodshed was slow in putting her down, gently setting her comfortably on her bottom as the water come over her body. Soon enough, she was sitting down and leaning back against the tub wall.   
  
“Is it too hot?”  
  
The sick woman shook her head.  
  
“Okay. I’m gonna change the sheets on the bed. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Bloodshed, I’m thirty years old. I don’t need you to watch over me like a sick child.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
And despite knowing, Bloodshed disappeared to remake the bed. Thornstriker just gave a weak laugh, leaning back and allowing the water to soothe her stiff body. The steam relaxed the congestion in her nose, allowing a calm to come over her. Well, despite being not exactly in favor of Bloodshed babying her, it did feel a bit nice to be spoiled and pampered like this. Not that she wanted it to be a daily thing; she would have to kill Bloodshed if he did that.   
  
But she knew how Bloodshed was. He always felt the need and desire to show her how much she meant to him. He would often tell hdf how he valued her life over his own. He may have been oblivious at times, but even Thornstriker understood how much she meant to her lover. Why else would he be acting like this just because she had gotten the flu?  
  
Just as she started to dunk her head under the water to get her hair wet, Bloodshed came back into the room. The taller man moved to sit down on the floor next to the bath, watching his lover come back up from the water. He stretched out a hand to gently touch her forehead.  
  
“Well, you don’t feel so warm anymore,” he commented as he took his hand away.   
  
“Hmmm.”   
  
Thornstriker reached over for the shampoo, taking a hold of it and squirting some onto her palm. As she started to scrub it into her hair, Bloodshed sat up on his knees and had Thornstriker turn a bit so her back was facing him. Thornstriker was confused at first until she could feel the other start to wash her back.   
  
“Oh, thank you.”  
  
Bloodshed only nodded, washing her back while Thornstriker washed her hair. They spent the rest of the bath in silence, simply cleaning and washing the smaller woman’s body. By the end of the bath, Thornstriker felt much better than before, her body not so stiff and much more relaxed. Bloodshed let the tub drain as he lifted Thornstriker out of the tub and gently set her down on the toilet, handing her a towel.   
  
Once she was dry, Bloodshed helped dry and comb her hair. Then he handed his lover her clothes – a light green shirt that was much too big for her and a pair of blue panties. When she finished dressing, Bloodshed easily lifted her up and carried her back into the bedroom, lying her down on the freshly made bed.  
  
Thornstriker groaned as she was set back down on the bed. “Bloodshed, I’ve rested enough.”  
  
“You almost fell asleep in the tub.”  
  
“I was just feeling relaxed,” she mumbled, though she didn’t stop Bloodshed from tucking him in under the covers. Her eyes widened though when Bloodshed climbed into the bed next to her. “Bloodshed?”  
  
Bloodshed raised an eyebrow at the confused look on his lover’s face. “Yeah?”  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
“Taking a nap.” He climbed under the covers with the other, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.  
  
Thornstriker blushed and peeked up at his lover. “You’re going to get sick…”  
  
“I had my flu shot – I’ll be fine.”   
  
Thornstriker gave a small grumble. Bloodshed was seriously never going to let that one go… Still, she didn’t attempt to rebuttal, too comfortable and warm in the strong arms of her lover. She just snuggled into him, closing her eyes as she buried her face into the man’s chest. Despite the fact she had been protesting a few moments ago, she fell asleep once again.   
  
Bloodshed leaned down and kissed the top of the woman’s head. “Get better soon,” he muttered quietly, holding her a bit tighter.   
  
Then the younger man closed his eyes and fell asleep too, the two lovers wrapped in each other’s embrace.


End file.
